I Could have saved her
by Feux follet
Summary: [Os] "Deux ans avaient passé. Deux longues années. Et pourtant il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il ne repense à ce jour. Tout avait basculé en un instant. Il avait vu ceux qu'il aimait mourir. Il les avait vus succomber aux blessures d'un combat sans issue. Bien sûr, Arthur était condamné depuis sa naissance. Il le savait. [...] Mais elle ?"


_Hello !_

 _Récemment je regardais des extraits de la série, notamment ceux où Merlin et Morgane se croisent. Jusqu'au final, où il est contraint de la tuer. Et je me suis demandée si, au fond, il ne ressentait que de la haine / colère contre elle. Il a souvent dis qu'il voulait tout lui dévoiler, et il a parfois regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait. Alors je me suis mise à écrire ce que donnerait ce genre de suite._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _ **I Could have saved her**_

* * *

La lande apparaissait dans son aspect le plus sombre, ce matin-là. Le vent soulevait les feuilles dans un hurlement sauvage, semblable aux plaintes d'un être désespéré. Le peu d'arbres qui subsistaient luttait contre ce déferlement sauvage. La lande n'est jamais hospitalière. Si elle semble paraître calme, c'est que vous n'y regardez pas d'assez près. Tapis dans les fougères, scrutant les chemins d'un regard perçant, les créatures les plus fantastiques hantent ces folles herbes, guettant le voyageur égaré.

Merlin n'était pas égaré. Il savait où il était et il savait où il allait. Les créatures en avaient conscience, aussi le laissaient-elles passer, attendant le prochain imprudent. Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas vif, qui contrastait avec un regard songeur, perdu dans l'immensité du paysage. Il connaissait bien cette lande, pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'il y venait, il se demandait pourquoi ses pas l'y ramenaient sans cesse. Il s'arrêta un moment, le temps d'observer un monticule de pierres noires et grises qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Deux ans avaient passé. Deux longues années. Et pourtant il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il ne repense à ce jour. Tout avait basculé en un instant. Il avait vu ceux qu'il aimait mourir. Il les avait vus succomber aux blessures d'un combat sans issue. Bien sûr, Arthur était condamné depuis sa naissance. Il le savait. Il savait que même s'il avait donné sa vie, son sang pour le jeune roi, ce dernier aurait connu le même sort. Une question de prédestination, sans doute. Mais elle ?

Cette question le hantait, depuis tout ce temps. Il avait connue la jeune femme avant que ses pouvoirs ne se révèlent à elle. Avant qu'elle ne choisisse de renoncer à la lumière pour suivre les ténèbres. Il l'avait considérée comme une amie, au même titre que Gwen. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Tout. Pouvait-il se le reprocher ? Au fond il le pensait. D'un pas plus lent, cette fois-ci, il se remit en marche. Le monticule se rapprochait, et avec lui, le souvenir meurtri de la jeune femme. Le remord de l'avoir laissée sombrer sans bouger.

Battue par les vents, dénigrée par les animaux sauvages et fuie par les passants avisés, la sépulture de Morgane semblait défier l'univers. Placée sur une terre éloignée, dans ce qui autrefois pouvait porter le nom de prairie tant elle était verdoyante, sa présence avait comme figé l'endroit, devenu désolé. Chaque plante, chaque feuille retenait son souffle. En passant dans les ténèbres, Morgane aussi avait acquis ce don. Sa présence pétrifiait les autres, et elle apparaissait comme une fille de Méduse.

Le vent se renforçait, comme troublé dans sa quiétude par la présence du jeune homme, intrus dont il fallait se débarrasser. Mais Merlin, nullement troublé par cette démonstration furieuse des éléments, restait immobile, face aux sombres pierres. Il semblait défier Morgane, ou ce qu'il restait d'elle, de lui faire du mal. Il l'en défiait mais au fond, il aurait souhaité l'avoir confrontée plus tôt. Finalement il prit le parti de s'asseoir, les jambes croisées, le regard toujours fixé sur la sépulture.

_ Ça fait deux ans, aujourd'hui. Aucun d'eux ne reviendra, pas plus que toi, souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux plus leur faire de mal. Ni te faire du mal. Tu sais Morgane, parfois je me dis que si j'avais agi plus tôt, si je t'avais tout dis, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

Le monticule semblait, à son tour, le défier d'un air goguenard. Mais Merlin ne s'en laissait pas conter facilement. Il poursuivit, d'une voix calme :

_ Si je t'avais tout dis, peut-être que tu aurais compris ... La magie n'est jamais bonne ou mauvaise, tu sais. Elle est ce qu'on en fait. Je reconnais que ta situation n'était pas enviable. Fille d'Uther Pendragon, porteuse d'une magie que tu ne connaissais pas, seule et abandonnée, sans personne à qui parler ... Moi j'avais Gaius, mais toi tu étais seule. Et Morgause est arrivée ...

Il s'arrêta un instant. S'il avait parlé plus tôt, s'il avait convaincu la jeune magicienne de la beauté de son pouvoir, aurait-elle seulement essayé de chercher des réponses ailleurs ? Si elle avait pu trouver en lui le soutiens de l'ami qu'il prétendait être, aurait-elle fuit ainsi ? Se serait-elle perdue comme elle l'avait fait ? La réponse était simple. Non. Elle n'aurait pas été tentée de rejeter ses pouvoirs avant de les utiliser pour faire le mal. Elle avait toujours eut pitié des nécessiteux. Elle se serait servie de sa magie pour les aider. Il le savait. Si seulement il lui avait tout avouer plus tôt, peut-être ...

_ Je sais bien qu'avec des "si" on refait le monde, je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui tu n'en a strictement rien à faire que je te parle. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été là alors qu'en fait ... J'aurais pu te sauver.

Ça y est, il l'avait dis. Après deux ans, après deux longues années de souffrances, Merlin avait enfin lâché ces mots qui lui avaient rongé le coeur plus d'une fois. Une larme commença à rouler, suivie d'une autre. Enfin il laissa éclater la douleur qu'il renfermait depuis deux ans. La douleur de la perte. Il avait perdu Arthur, il avait perdu Morgane. Bien sûr il l'avait tuée, bien sûr il l'avait combattue de toutes ses forces, en venant parfois même à la haïr. Mais si elle était devenue ce monstre, il sentait qu'il en était responsable. Le regard trouble, il ne lâchait pas la sépulture des yeux. Il reprit :

_ J'aurais pu te sauver, j'aurais pu t'aider, je n'ai rien fait. Du moins, je ne l'ai fait ni assez tôt, ni assez en général. Si je t'avais tout dis, peut-être que tu aurais écouté, peut-être que tu ne te serais pas tournée vers eux. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé Morgane.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir. Il se retourna, surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à voir la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Gaius connaissait le jeune homme, peut-être mieux que quiconque. Il savait que souvent, ses pas le conduisaient au tombeau de la magicienne. Alors, quand il avait vu Merlin quitter sa chambre à l'aube, en ce sombre anniversaire, il l'avait suivi, comme un père aurait suivi son fils. La mine grave, il avait écouté les paroles du magicien. Il avait vu ses larmes couler. Il avait vu le désespoir se peindre sur son visage. Le repentir aussi. Mais surtout un remord vif.

_ Ce n'était pas ta faute, Merlin. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Mais le jeune homme avait détourné les yeux, replongeant son regard sur la tombe. Gaius, voyant qu'il ne serait pas écouté, s'assit à son tour auprès de lui. Il observa un moment l'édifice que Merlin avait bâti, deux ans plus tôt, pour Morgane. Personne d'autre n'aurait souhaité accomplir cette besogne, après la mort du roi. Merlin n'avait pas hésité. Il l'avait construit en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait été avant de se perdre dans les méandres des ténèbres. Il s'était souvenu de sa lumière. De cette flamme qui l'animait. Et il l'avait enterrée.

_ J'aurais pu la sauver, Gaius, répéta obstinément le jeune homme, sans le regarder.

Et le vieil homme, les yeux rivés sur son protégé, fini par soupirer en tournant son regard vers l'horizon :

_ Nous ne le saurons jamais.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ce n'est pas trop invraisemblable. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est une aide vraiment précieuse :) À bientôt !_


End file.
